


Brooklyn Nine-Nine Imagines

by writing_for_the_masses



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_for_the_masses/pseuds/writing_for_the_masses
Summary: female!character x female!reader•rosa diaz•amy santiago•gina linetti•imagines•headcanons•drabbles•blurbs





	1. RD: The Feeling's Mutual (hc)

**Author's Note:**

> all requests come from my tumblr, @writing-for-the-masses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa x reader
> 
> Request: "Working with Rosa Diaz and liking each other?" - Emily anon
> 
> song inspo:feelings by hayley kiyoko

\- You were transferred to the 99th precinct when Rosa and Jake were arrested.

    1. The 99 was short staffed so your captain over at the 16 suggested you transfer to the 99

    2. Even after Jake and Rosa got back, you stayed

    3. Everyone liked you and you liked working there.

    4. You put in for a permanent transfer.

\- You had heard stories about Rosa Diaz, and honestly you weren't scared like other people were.

\- Rosa appreciated how you stayed behind to let everyone greet her before introducing yourself.

    1. You stood back patiently, watching everyone greet their friend before going over and introducing yourself.

    2. "Hi. I'm Y/N Y/LN. It's a pleasure to meet you."

\- Every one was shocked and scared when she shook your hand.

\- As Rosa and Jake got back into the flow of things, you and Rosa were partnered together many times.

\- Her first case back required a stake out, and as her partner you accompanied her.

    1. The stake out lasted 5 days.

    2. The first day you talked and she listened.

    3. You talked about your motorcycle and how you enjoys fixing old bikes.

    4. This got her talking.

    5. The next few days you and Rosa talked about everything and nothing.

\- This was different for Rosa. She never opened up to anyone like this, let alone so easily.

    1. She had to face the fact that she liked you a lot.

    2. She told you a lot of things she had never told anyone else.

    3. She knew you wouldn't tell anyone

    4. She trusted you

\- After you caught the perp, you invited Rosa to have drinks with you.

    1. You didn't think she'd say yes, but she did.

    2. You knew you had gained her trust rather quickly, but you were glad you did

    3. You liked her a lot, so drinks was a step closer to dinner

\- Rosa allowed you to pick her up from her apartment.

    1. You arrived on time and drove your favourite pickup truck.

    2. You took Rosa to a bar on the outskirts or the city.

    3. It wasn't shady, it was just well hidden.

\- Arriving at the secluded bar, not once did Rosa question her trust in you.

\- You and Rosa drank and laughed and talked about your personal lives.

\- Driving her back to her apartment, there wasn't a dull moment. You ended up making plans to go paintballing next weekend.

\- She let you walk her up to her apartment

    1. Not wanting to rush things, you left her with a kiss on the cheek.

\- At work she didn't insult you, she actually complimented you and was really quite nice to you.

    1. Everyone thought she was planning on killing you, but no one had the nerve to question her.

\- She smiled at you when no one was looking

\- You made any excuse to be near her.

    1. She did the same thing

\- You hade inside jokes with eachother.

\- Everyone could see how she tolerated you and how she liked you

    1. They also could see how much you liked her

\- Eventually Rosa would get so sick of everyone staring when you two were in the same room, she told everyone off

\- You were the only on who was able to calm her down before she killed someone.

    1. Everyone saw how much she trusted you and just accepted it.

\- The whole squad was happy for both of you.


	2. RD: NSFW A to Z (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sub!Rosa x dom!reader

**A = Aftercare** (What they're like after sex)

Rosa is a pile of mush after sex. She just wants to cuddle until she regains feeling in her legs. She likes to rest her head on your chest until your breathing calms down.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

 **Her neck**. She loves the feeling of your lips and teeth against her skin. **Your ass**. She loves squeezing it and how firm it is. She'll never pass up a chance to have her hands on your ass.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)

Rosa loves when you make her cum over and over. She loves when you kiss her after eating her out.

 **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Her number one fantasy is being tied up and forced to watch you fuck someone else. Sometimes it Gina or Amy or both of them.

 **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)

Rosa's been with other people, so she know what she's doing for the most part. When trying something she hasn't done but you have, she's eager to learn what you like and don't like and to discover what she likes and doesn't like and what her limits are.

 **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Rosa serious all the time, especially during sex.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Rosa doesn't trust salons so she takes it upon herself to make sure she's well groomed and maintained.

 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)

Rosa's a romantic at heart. During birthdays, anniversaries, and special occasions romance in number one and she goes all out.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

She doesn't like to masturbate alone. She likes to do it when you're watching her. She especially loves when you give her permission to cum.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

 **Choking:** Rosa begs you to choke her. She loves the feeling of your hand around her throat, squeezing while she's getting closer to her climax. **Bondage:** She likes to be tied up and fucked senselessly. **Overstimulation:** She loves when you fuck until she's too sensitive to form a coherent thought.

 **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

The shower. The way you pin her to the wall and use the detachable shower head on her...

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

She loves you in uniform, it drives her mad. She also loves when you get jealous. The look in your eyes is enough to bring her to her knees.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

Pain. Anything to do with pain is a hard no. Whipping, spanking, wax play. Not happening.

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

She love giving just as much as she loves receiving. She likes to look up at you as she's eating you out with an expression of innocence on her face. She relishes in the feeling of your tongue as you eat her out.

 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Because she doesn't like pain, she's likes to go slow and sensual, draw out and prolong the moment.

 **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quickies are rare between you. They happen when you get really jealous or when either of you have been away from each other for a long period of time.

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Rosa is down to try anything that doesn't involve pain.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)

Depending on the day it can vary. If you've both had long days then maybe 1 round. If you've had short days then it can range from 2 to 4 hours.

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She owns a few vibrators and dildos and a strap on. She also has a few buttplugs and nipple clamps. She loves when you use the nipple clamps and vibrators on her. She loves when you put a buttplug in her.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Rosa likes to tease you behind closed doors. She'll dress up and casually mention that she's wearing a buttplug. But the minute you make a move, the tables turn and she's begging you to touch her.

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Rosa is loud. You pride yourself on making her scream your name.

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Rosa likes when you buy her collars and lingerie. She'll wear them around the house all the time. She loves the way lust clouds and darkens your eyes when you look at her.

 **X = X-Ray** (Let's see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)

**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

She's not like addicted to sex or anything, she has a pretty average sex drive, except when you're in uniform, then she goes from 0 to100 real quick.

 **Z = ZZZ** (... how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It takes a while for Rosa to fall asleep even though she's the first one out of both of you to fall asleep. She likes to listen to your breathing and heartbeat calm down, the sounds eventually lull her to sleep.

 


	3. as: love someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amy x reader
> 
> request: “27[This tastes horrible.] from general with Amy Santiago and Female reader? Please.” - anon
> 
> song inspo: love someone by lukas graham

amy, for the life of her, could not bake. you learned the hard way that when amy’s stressed, she bakes. after taking the sergeant's exam, waiting for the results was stressful and filled to the brim with anxiety.

  
it had been 2 days since amy took the test, and you had just returned from an out of town work trip. you were standing in the hall in front of the door of your shared apartment, and all you could smell was burning baked goods. fearing the worst, you prepared yourself before turning your key in the lock.

  
from what you can see in the front hall, everything seems pretty normal. the further you walk into the apartment, the less normal things were getting. the air seems hazy meaning amy had burned more than one thing. leaving your suitcase and jacket in the living room, you walk slowly towards the kitchen.

  
“ames?” you call having not yet seen your girlfriend.

  
“kitchen!” you hear her call back, subsiding the bit of worst case scenario paranoia that was creeping up your spine.  
you relax and walk fully into the kitchen. you see amy sitting at the counter facing you, an envelope and a plate of seemingly normal looking cookies on the countertop in front of her.

  
“stress baking?” you ask, even though you didn’t need to. you walk over and wrap your arms around her, knowing the past couple days haven’t been easy.

  
she nods her head and you pull back. you pick up a cookie and flip it over in your hand, examining it. “this actually looks good.”

  
“yeah. it took a few tries to get them right,” amy says, a slight smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

  
you look down at her, “why haven’t you opened it yet?”

  
“it came this morning, but i wanted you here when i opened it.”

  
“so let’s open it,” you say reaching for the envelope.

  
handing it to amy, you watch her open it carefully. she pulls out the letter and unfolds it. the first word you see is ‘congratulations’.  
amy is shocked but you knew she could do it. “you did it ames. i’m proud of you babygirl.”

  
“yeah, knew i could do it too,” she says trying to pay off her shock. “how about we celebrate by eating these celebratory cookies?”

  
you grab one and take a bite. as soon as the bite hits your tastebuds, your hit with a cacophony of terrible flavors. you scrunch up your face and gag. you rush to the sink as fast as you can. spitting out the cookie, you stick your head under the faucet and run the water trying to cleanse you tongue of the foul tastes.

  
amy is by your side as soon as it happens, repeating ‘sorry’ over and over while rubbing your back. once you finish rinsing your mouth, amy pours you a cup of milk. you take a long sip as amy tosses the rest of the cookies in the trash.

  
“i love you but **this tastes horrible,** ” you say while tossing out the cookie still in your hand. “how about we go get ice cream instead?”

  
“that’s a much better idea.” amy grabs her jacket and keys while you grab your things. she grabs your hands and practically drags you from the apartment.

  
“and why don't you leave the baking to me from now on?” you ask as you close the door behind you.

  
“agreed,” amy says as the two of you walk hand in hand to your favorite ice cream parlor.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticisms and kudos are welcomed


End file.
